The mud cooler is the offshore version of a series of world class drilling oil coolers that the applicant has developed for the oil-and gas industry. Special about this drilling oil cooler is that the drilling oil does not come into contact with the ultimate cooling medium seawater. This is possible because use is made of two separate heat exchangers, which are built up of titanium cooling plates. In the first heat exchanger the drilling oil gives off its temperature to a mixture of water and glycol. In the second heat exchanger this mixture in its turn gives off its warmth to the seawater.
As an extra safety measure sensors are provided in the seawater outlet, which detect any possible oil leakage at once.